Mod-Ripped Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}Ripped Pixel Dungeon is one of the first generation mods of Original PD that was first released in October 27th, 2014 by reddit user Umarnobbee. It can be considered the second mod that implemented significant changes to Original PD with the addition of a new class, while also adding new weapons, plants and enemies (''Shattered PD had been the first, as it had already implemented artifacts, new rings and sewer quests among other minor additions). No version on wich the mod is based is explicitly mentioned, but it is most probably based on version 1.7.1, as it lacks features from v1.7.2 like the immersive mode, challenges, and the Dreamweed plant, while it includes the Collapsed Room and Pit Room, that were added in 1.7.1. Because it is based on a very old version, this mod also lacks degradation, but also many important features of the current version of the Original (for a full list of the changes made after version 1.7.1 you can visit this link): * Auto-aiming of enemies with ranged weapons and wands is not available. * Challenges don't exist. * Same wands don’t merge. * Tengu does not drop a Tome of Remastery if the class has already obtained the Tome of Mastery in a previous run. * The Berserker perk: "The more enemies surrounding the Berserker, the faster he performs his attacks" is missing, * The Sacrificial Chamber and the scroll of Wipe Out don't exist. * The second quickslot doesn't exist. * The bomb, honeypot and weighstone items are missing. * The wand of Telekinesis is still available and is not replaced by the wand of Reach. * Wands don't get auto-identified after 40 uses. Features * An extra class, the Priest, is added, who has the subclasses of the Alchemist ''(he has all potions pre-identified), and the Druid (he has a combination of the Gladiator's Combo and the Warden's Barkskin buffs), and starts with a healing club (new tier 1 weapon). The Priest’s epic armor is the Priest Tunic (when using its skill, all enemies get paralyzed and poisoned). * Mages start with Nunchuks (new tier 1 weapon, fast & accurate) and also the Pyro Blazefury weapon (new tier 1) is added, that might burn on hit. * The Aged Meat food item is added, that grants Invisibility or Levitation and satisfies half satiety. * The Aquatic Arachnid enemy replaces the Sewer Crab, and the Bane Rat the Albino Rat (it poisons instead of causing bleeding). * The Inertshrub and Silverleaf plants are added. Intershrub paralyzes the characters who step on it and its seeds brew potions of Paralytic Gas, while Silverleaf grants Mind Vision after stepping on it and its seeds also brew potions of Mind Vision. * The Sad Ghost doesn’t offer the Fetid Rat but the Phoenix Rat quest, which causes the burning debuff and drops the phoenix ash quest item. * Unfortunately, the Huntress class is broken and it is unplayable in this mod. For the discussion during the time of its first release, see: [[Thread:24196|'Ripped Pixel Dungeon']] Category:Mods